The objective of the envisioned MBRS/SCORE Program at Southeastern Oklahoma State University is to expand upon the nucleus of productive research projects already existing at the institution. This will be accomplished by establishing new research capabilities, especially involving younger faculty members. Objectives include the enhancement of research productivity and grantsmanship in biomedically relevant fields. The SCORE program will also provide opportunities for minority students majoring in science to participate in high quality research projects, i.e., students will work with established investigators during their junior and senior undergraduate education. The main focus of the SCORE Program will be on basic research, but student intellectual enhancement and motivation for research careers is expected to be a prominent additional outcome of the activities. The objectives are essential for the program's ultimate success. The SCORE program is centered around two subprojects, and their specific aims are described as follows: PROJECT ONE, "Trace Analysis of Amino Acids using Capillary Electrophoresis", will develop capillary electrophoresis methods with information rich detection technologies suitable for trace analysis of biological materials, focusing on amino acid analysis from a variety a of matrices; and PROJECT TWO "Analysis of Beta-Glucosidases Active on Isoflavonoid Conjugates", in which the main focus of the research component will involve the biochemical and molecular analysis of plant beta-glucosidases with high specificity towards isoflavonoid conjugates, important food constituents that are thought to decrease rates of certain cancers, osteoporosis, and other human diseases. Moreover, a primary objective of the proposed SCORE application is to increase the number of underrepresented groups participating in the biomedical sciences. This will be accomplished by expanding the opportunities for underrepresented researchers and students, mostly Native American, and by fostering an engaging research culture at Southeastern that will yield increased percentages of minority students seeking advanced degrees in the biomedical sciences. Our geographical location and our high Native American enrollment provide us with all the necessary requisites to successfully fulfill this endeavor. [unreadable] [unreadable]